Battle between Sonic & Swirly Snake
by Stoneshell
Summary: Sonic & Swirly Snake battle over something thats too hard to explain read the story to find out. I got a literal 12 minutes of sleep the day before I wrote this so it probobly isn't that good. I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, or Sega Swirl.


This is my Second Story

Sonic had a big battle with Dr. Robotnick (Eggman)

He started the battle at 1:17AM and it ended at 7:38 AM. And Sonic only had 2 minutes of sleep before Swirly Snake Played his very loud music. (Sonic and Swirly Snake live next to each other)

So then Sonic went into Swirly Snakes house and yelled 'SWIRLY SNAKE! TURN OFF OR AT LEAST TURN DOWN THAT MUSIC!'

But Swirly Snake did not hear him so Sonic got out a microphone, a megaphone, HUGE stereos, an airhorn, earplugs, and a whistle. Then put it very close to Swirly Snake. After that Sonic Put the earplugs in his ears, Turned the stereos to maximum volume and the megaphone to maximum volume, took a deep breath and held his breath, then he Put The megaphone's end right in front of the airhorn and blew the airhorn, then did the same for the whistle.

Then The Snake turned off the music and asked 'What was that for?'

Then Sonic Said 'I didn't get any sleep last night keep it off or at least turn it down.'

So Swirly Snake said 'I like the music that loud, and besides it's not my fault if you didn't get any sleep last night'

'I was fighting Eggman' said Sonic 'Who?' asked Swirly Snake.

'Well Dr. Robotnick is his name' said Sonic. 'What?' asked Swirly Snake.

'Dr. Robotnick' said Sonic. 'Doctor Who?' asked Swirly Snake.

'Robotnick!' Said Sonic

'I have never heard of him!' said Swirly Snake.

'Also I want to keep the music on!' Said Swirly Snake

'I am not too tired to race, how about we have a best 2 out of 3 game; The 1st game: A Race through the Mystic Ruins, The 2nd game: A game of your choice, The 3rd game: A fight. If I win: you turn the music off. If you win: you can keep the music on. No rules.' Sonic Explained 'Ok Swirly Snake?'

'Ok' responded Swirly Snake.

So Sonic took Swirly Snake into the Mystic Ruins.

'We will race to the end of the ruins and back to the beginning' explained Sonic.

'Okay' Said Swirly Snake.

Sonic Jumped from the ladder and Swirly Snake slithered down it very fast.

They raced through the paths until they got to the waterfall.

Sonic Stopped and Swirly Snake Slithered down the Waterfall easily.

Sonic (thinking): I can't let a stupid Snake beat me.

So Sonic went down the waterfall slowly he had his fingers in the sidewall.

When he got to the bottom he ran and caught up to Swirly Snake and got ahead of him.

Swirly Snake was starting to get tired but sonic was not tired.

By the time Swirly Snake was heading back Sonic was 660 miles ahead of him climbing up the Waterfall.

Swirly Snake was extremely tired and Sonic was starting to get tired

By the time Sonic got to the ladder he just had to climb up it.

Sonic was now extremely tired and Swirly Snake was sleeping.

Sixteen hours later Sonic was back to normal and so was Swirly Snake.

It took Swirly Snake six hours to get up the waterfall because he had to constantly make

Wormholes

Swirly Snake and Sonic where now at the same place

Sonic climbed up faster than Swirly Snake slithered up so Sonic won.

'So Swirly Snake what is your game choice?' Asked Sonic.

'Sega Swirl: timed mode' Said Swirly Snake.

Swirly Snake then teleported Sonic and himself to the game and Swirly Snake explained the game rules to Sonic.

Then they teleported to the game

'Touch the Swirls to make them disappear' Said Swirly Snake before the game started.

'3, 2, 1, GO!' Said Swirly Snake.

Sonic touched some swirls and then all the swirls disappeared.

Swirly Snake: PBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBT!

'What's that supposed to mean?' asked Sonic.

'It means you ran out of time' said Swirly Snake.

'Drat!' said Sonic. 'Well this last battle will prove the winner'

'Ok' said Swirly Snake.

'We need to fight!' said Sonic.

So Swirly Snake teleported to Station Square where Sonic and Chaos 0 fought.

Swirly Snake transformed into Super Swirly Snake, Super Swirly Snake looked like normal Swirly Snake except he could fly and had 6 swirls around him.

The Swirl colors were: Gold, Blue, Pink, Green, Red, and Black.

Sonic stayed normal.

Swirly Snake threw a Golden Swirl at Sonic and it voided into Sonic and it almost squished Sonic to death.

Then a blue one: It sprung Sonic into a wall.

Pink: It hurled into Sonic.

Green: It spun Sonic 1,000,000 (one million) times at the speed of sound.

Red: It spun Sonic 100,000,000,000,000,000,000 (one hundred quintillion) times at the speed of light

Black: It went into 30 swirls and hurled into Sonic 30 times.

'You're not the only one who can turn super' said Sonic.

Sonic turned into Super Sonic.

Swirly Snake turned back to normal and Super Sonic rammed into him and it nearly killed Swirly Snake.

'You win' said Swirly Snake.

Then Swirly Snake teleported back to their homes and kept the music off and Sonic was able to Sleep.

_**The End**_


End file.
